


Kind Hunter (aka I had no idea what to call this)

by mastersword



Series: Hunter Stories [2]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastersword/pseuds/mastersword
Summary: Sela Quinn was an incredible hunter, that was for sure. No monster had ever walked away from a fight. They were typically kind, but whenever a hunt began, their entire demeanor shifted and all they cared about was the kill. The hunt changed them, much like the hunt changes a beast.A drabble about my hunter, Sela Quinn, who eventually enters a romance with Finn and Ezra. Will probably add more later.
Relationships: Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon
Series: Hunter Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543963
Kudos: 5





	Kind Hunter (aka I had no idea what to call this)

Sela Quinn was an incredible hunter, that was for sure. No monster had ever walked away from a fight. They were typically kind, but whenever a hunt began, their entire demeanor shifted and all they cared about was the kill. The hunt changed them, much like the hunt changes a beast.

Most people would describe Sela as a kind, soft-spoken person, but those who came to know them knew they were sarcastic, witty, and wouldn’t take any shit. They were very serious about their job, keeping every relationship with fellow hunters and enforcers professional.

The dark ominous sky encouraged Sela to find shelter and quick. They were upset they arrived in Lunaris so late and hated bothering a resident their first day in town, but figured they would rather risk being rude than risk their life. 

Ezra was kind, letting them stay the night. Sela was immediately drawn to him, his bright blue eyes caring about a total stranger. His cheeks were littered with gorgeous freckles and his white streak of hair was a stark contrast against dark hair and skin. Sela thought him beautiful.

Finn was a different story. Their first meeting lighted the thrill of the fight within Sela. Finn got a glimpse at the hunter that lay beneath their kind exterior. After the moment passed, Sela realized how kind Finn actually was. They thought it sweet, the relationship they witnessed between the two. 

Sela was enchanted by the both of them.

As Finn departed and Ezra made sure Sela was comfortable, they felt a sense of calm wash over them. Sela considered that if they got to spend more time with these men, then this new town full of danger wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
